


Thursday

by BangBangBart



Series: Taohun's Adventures in Fratland [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 10:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BangBangBart/pseuds/BangBangBart
Summary: Tao & Sehun go out with Sehun's frat brothers, no one's ever sober, and Tao gives Zhou Mi a blowjob.





	Thursday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leftfoottrapped (miikkaa_xx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miikkaa_xx/gifts).



> Apparently leftfoottrapped has been haunted for years by a prompt that had Tao railing coke off of Zhou Mi's dick, so I wrote it.
> 
> \--
> 
> Warnings: constant smoking, drinking and illicit drugs including pot & cocaine. Explicit sex, including semi-public oral sex under the influence, some face-fucking, and minor comeplay.  
> For what it's worth I don't think of this as dubcon at all, but I'm on board with a blanket policy of tagging any intoxicated sex that way.

It’s early one evening at the start of their second year of college and Sehun and Zitao are cuddled on Sehun’s bed in their new off-campus apartment, acting as though they still share a single room. They’re on their phones texting friends and looking for bar specials, discussing their options for weeknight partying. Classes don’t start for a few more days but the week has been a flurry of activity anyway as people come back into town and get settled before the new semester.

‘Looks like that Irish place across from the psych building has cheap pints, and the sports bar Lu-ge likes has some two-for-one thing,’ Zitao offers.

‘Hmm. Jongin won’t get back until Saturday afternoon so he’s out, but Yixing-ge says he’s at the house not doing anything if we want to hang out,’ Sehun says from where his cheek is pressed into Zitao’s shoulder. ‘Wanna just go over there and see if anything better comes up?’

‘Sure I guess. Want to ask if he wants us to pick up food or beer or whatever on the way? I’m going to get hungry soon,’ Zitao asks. Sehun hums in acknowledgement as he types on his phone and moves his legs to allow Zitao disentangle himself and get up.

\--

An hour later they’re doing much the same thing, only now wearing slightly more eye makeup and relocated to Yixing’s bed at the Sigma Mu house, as Sehun’s Big sits on a chair and picks at his guitar, a now-empty pizza box and several beer cans sitting on the floor between them. 

‘The semester hasn’t even started gege and you’re already working on your junior project,’ Sehun gently scolds, looking up at Yixing.

‘Music doesn’t follow the academic calendar Sehunnie,’ Yixing says with a wink as he takes a sip of his beer.

Zitao isn’t a brother at this frat but you wouldn’t know it from how much time he spends at their house. He’d just sort of drifted into it when Sehun, his randomly-assigned roommate, pledged in spring of their first year. Sehun and Zitao had become inseparable by then anyway, and once Zitao found out some of the brothers were Chinese he was at the house pretty much whenever Sehun was. 

Zitao leans over to peek inside Yixing’s mini fridge. ‘Should we make a beer run or are we going out?’

Yixing looks up from his frets. ‘Donghae-hyung said something about a party at the chem frat down the street I think? We can go ask him. I’d rather go to a party than spend money.’

Further discussion stops when a smiling Zhou Mi sticks his head into the room. ‘Hey! I thought I heard people in here. What’s up?’

A happy chorus of ‘Hey ge!’ greets him but it’s Yixing that hands him a beer and asks, ‘When did you get here? I didn’t know you were back in town.’

‘Just walked in actually, I was seeing who else was around when I heard voices. Anything going on?’ Zhou Mi asks, opening the can.

Sehun answers. ‘Not much. We were gonna ask Donghae-hyung about a party, is he in his room?’

‘Yeah, he was a couple minutes ago anyway. Why don’t you go see him if you haven’t yet Sehun? He’s always had a soft spot for you,’ Zhou Mi replies with a smile.

Sehun looks pleased as he rolls off the bed and when he leaves, Zhou Mi takes his spot next to Zitao. 

‘Are you going to rush this year Taozi?’ Zhou Mi asks, switching to Mandarin. ‘I know a guy who can pull some strings,’ he grins, ruffling Zitao’s hair.

Zitao rolls his eyes but leans into the touch. ‘You’re recruitment chair, ge, you _make_ the strings.’ Zitao settles on Zhou Mi’s shoulder and goes back to his phone and beer as Yixing and Zhou Mi catch up.

\--

Every fraternity has that one brother who’s always got shitty drugs, and sometimes the former is more important than the latter. At SM, that guy is Donghae. He reminds Sehun of a used-car salesman, but in a sort of benevolent, affectionate way.

Sehun goes down the hall to Donghae’s room and knocks. ‘Hyung?’

‘Yeah?’ Donghae opens the door holding a pack of cigarettes & a lighter, face quickly opening into a grin. ‘Sehunnie! Come in!’ Donghae grabs Sehun into a hug. ‘What’s up? Come to see your favorite hyung?’ He steps back to let Sehun into the room and lights the cigarette between his lips.

\--

A few minutes later they’re back in Yixing’s room, and Sehun makes dumb faces at Zitao while Donghae points around the room with the handle of rum he’s holding. ‘It’s party o’clock so finish your beers, assholes! Everyone does a shot on the way out the door.’

\--

The chemistry fraternity throws a solid party for officially being a professional organization for nerds, which makes it extra convenient that their house is just at the end of the block. Zitao’s on his third cup of something that tastes sweet and dangerous as he and Sehun lean into each other on a shitty sprung couch, sharing a cigarette and trying to blow smoke rings while they watch Yixing repeatedly try to grab Minseok’s ass. They’re laughing and solidly buzzed, pondering the switch to beer when a grinning Donghae and Zhou Mi walk up and Donghae sits on the arm of the couch to pat Sehun on the back. 

‘Having a good time boys?’ Zhou Mi asks from where he’s seated on the coffee table.

‘Xing-ge’s so determined when he’s drunk, it’s hilarious. We were about to get another drink,’ Zitao says as he gestures in the direction of the keg with his empty cup.

‘I’ve got something better. Follow us,’ Donghae says, leaning in with a greasy smile before he stands up. Zitao raises his eyebrows a little and gives Sehun a look but Sehun just shrugs and gets up, Zitao following. As they weave through the crowd on their way down toward the basement, Zitao reaches out for Sehun’s hand but it’s Zhou Mi’s he grabs. Zhou Mi turns and gives Zitao a little smile and gently leads him further into the house.

Donghae opens the door of the basement apartment bathroom and flicks on the light before gesturing them to enter with a little flourish. Once all four are in, he locks the door behind them and pulls out of his cigarette pack, out of which he fishes a fat, firm joint. Donghae wiggles his eyebrows and leans back on the door as he lights the joint and inhales deeply a couple times before passing it to Sehun who’s leaning against the counter on his right. Sehun looks a little intimidated but carefully pinches the crutch and takes a hit, then another, smaller one. Sehun’s still holding his breath as Zhou Mi takes the joint from him. When Zhou Mi’s done, he offers it to Zitao, but he waves him off with a small shake of his head. 

‘Not your thing?’ Donghae asks, retrieving the joint from Zhou Mi and hitting it. 

‘I don’t like drinking on it,’ replies Zitao as he stares at the glowing end. ‘Makes me woozy in a bad way.’

Donghae nods in understanding and digs something out of his pants pocket while Sehun delicately sets up to take his second set of hits. Zitao is newly struck by how small and pink Sehun’s mouth is. It’s adorable as he purses it around the paper.

‘I also got this today if it’s more your speed,’ Donghae offers, holding up a very small square plastic bag half full with white. 

‘Coke?’ Zhou Mi asks, taking the joint from Sehun. Zitao watches as Zhou Mi places his lips on the end, careful not to crush it or get it wet, and Zitao licks his own lips in response. He realizes he’s staring when he’s startled by Donghae’s emphatic ‘Yep!’ and turns back to see Donghae wiping off a corner of the laminate with the hand towel.

‘This counter is gross, hyung,’ Sehun says while wrinkling his nose.

‘Yeah well be thankful there _is_ a counter and we don’t have to use the toilet tank,’ Donghae says, pulling a bill  & credit card from his wallet. Zitao’s done this once before, with Kris at some house party he was DJing. And it was good. Really good. Great even. Even when surrounded by strangers and mixed with Kris’ complete inability to beatmatch, Zitao felt like everything had violently snapped into place within a minute of that first line. He’d vibrated with invincibility as he floated around the room, buoyed by dopamine and his absolute conviction that everything he said was genius and hilarious and right. If pot makes Zitao feel like he’s constantly catching up, coke makes everything feel clearer and sharper and at his command, like he’s conducting a symphony orchestra with one hand tied behind his back.

Donghae’s clearly done this before too because he’s got already four pretty, inch-long lines tapped out and cut, sitting tidy and parallel and expectantly by the time Zitao refocuses and realizes he’s probably going to be called on to do something soon. He’s right, because Donghae straightens up and looks him in the eye as he licks the edge of his bank card lewdly and unnecessarily. 

Zhou Mi rolls his eyes and grabs the bill to spool it up, then leans over and with a sudden sniff, one line is gone. 

‘Pretty good,’ Zhou Mi declares. He passes the bill to Zitao who takes his place.

Zitao doesn’t hesitate, just takes a second to make sure his other nostril is well closed before forcefully inhaling his line too. He’s thumbs at his nostril and makes quick little sniffs, then sticks the pad of his finger in his mouth and nibbles it. Donghae rails the third and Sehun passes, content to nurse the last of the joint. Donghae closes the toilet lid and sits down, pulling Sehun onto his lap. 

Zhou Mi and Zitao smile at how smiley Sehun looks, and Zitao feels the rush coming on and drip starting. He glances in the mirror in case he can catch how his pupils blow up, and congratulates himself on his quick thinking. Yup. There it is. Zitao is smiling wider now, both with relief and excitement because it worked and because he’s feeling damn good. 

Zitao looks over to his ge and they share the joyful smile of successful conspiracy before Zhou Mi launches into a recounting of some beachfront festival he went to over the summer. Sehun whines a little about how they speak Mandarin too fast for him normally, and it’s gonna be fucking impossible when they’re speedy and he’s high. But he laughs along in most of the right spots anyway, secure in his spot against Dongdae’s chest, with his hyung’s hands around his waist and mouth near his ear.

Zhou Mi and Donghae and Zitao are still firing the best and brightest words at each other when Zhou Mi takes the bill off the counter. ‘May I?’ he asks, looking at Donghae. 

‘Go for it. Then we can finish the rest here or go back to the house,’ Dongdae says. Zhou Mi does the last line as Zitao stares at Sehun who’s laying back with his eyes closed and a little smile. Sehun always gets extra silly and cuddly when he smokes, but not usually sleepy. Maybe he just got a little too high finishing the joint by himself, Zitao thinks.

Zitao goes to the sink and cups some water into his mouth to wash down the rest of the drip, letting his eyes wander to where the coke had been, and quickly decides that no, he’s not going to drag his damp fingertip over that part of the counter and then suck on it. He can just ask for another line, maybe, because Donghae-hyung’s gonna want another one too, right?

Donghae must see where Zitao is looking because he’s digging in his pocket under Sehun’s thigh. He tosses the baggie to Zitao, who catches it like he’s seeing in slow motion. 

‘Cut two more Taozi, you need your second,’ Donghae encourages and Zitao slides a card out of his own wallet. His lines aren’t as even and tight as Donghae’s because his hands are shaking a little, but they’ll do. Zitao looks to Zhou Mi for approval before loading up his other nostril and handing the bill to Donghae. Zitao tucks himself next to Zhou Mi against the wall and lets his ge rest his hand on ZItao’s hip while Zitao sniffles and settles and tries to ride the come up. 

They watch Donghae manage to lean over and do the other line with Sehun still in his lap, and Zitao finds himself saying to no one in particular, ‘Isn’t Hunnie the best. He’s so cute and wonderful.’

Sehun pops one eye fully open and smiles at Zitao, then makes a kissy face, so Zitao closes the distance as Sehun turns his cheek for a soft, eager kiss by his ear. 

‘Awww,’ coos Zhou Mi, as Zitao returns to his side, while Donghae chuckles and lights a cigarette.

‘Gege stop,’ Zitao whines, and buries his face in Zhou Mi’s shoulder to hide. 

‘You’re both just so precious Taotao, together and separate. We like having you around.’ Zhou Mi rubs Zitao’s back encouragingly and Zitao presses closer because everything feels so buzzy and snappy and alive. He tries to alternately concentrate on and ignore his racing heartbeat while he feels his ge pressed against him from knees to jaw. 

Zitao glances at the blissed out Sehun, then has another brilliant impulse wash over him. In response, he wraps an arm around Zhou Mi’s waist and looks into his face, concentrating on pushing his desire into Zhou Mi’s brain right through his glabella because Zitao doesn’t want to voice it even though it’s without a doubt the best idea he’s ever had. A few seconds later he decides maybe he’s not high enough for telepathy though, so he kisses Zhou Mi’s neck in a mirror of how he had just kissed Sehun.

‘Thanks didi, that’s sweet,’ Zhou Mi mutters, reaching up to pet through Zitao’s hair. 

He’s still not getting it though so Zitao nudges his crotch into Zhou Mi’s hip and whispers ‘Gege’.

‘What do you want, Taozi?’ Zhou Mi asks softly, still gently stroking over Zitao’s earrings and nape.

A flush of daring comes over Zitao and he makes eye contact and boldly moves his hand to the fly of Zhou Mi’s jeans and strokes. 

‘I have a great idea,’ Zitao says with a smile, feeling bolder now that the ambiguous part was over. He puts his hands on Zhou Mi’s hips and drops to his knees to run his lips over the crotch of Zhou Mi’s jeans. Zhou Mi groans and nods, and Zitao can hear a small noise behind him that he knows is Sehun followed by an appreciative hum that must be Donghae. Zitao undoes the button of Zhou Mi’s pants then slowly tugs down the zipper, his eyes never leaving Zhou Mi’s face and his lips staying in contact with the fabric.

‘Go on Taotao,’ Zhou Mi murmurs and sweeps his hands through Zitao’s hair again. Zitao rubs at Zhou Mi’s thighs, nuzzling into the exposed boxers and making tiny licks at the fabric. Feeling completely in control and like he can finally read his ge’s mind, Zitao reaches into the fly, pulls out Zhou Mi’s barely hard cock and immediately pops the entire thing into his mouth. Zhou Mi grunts and Zitao feels the dick twitch against his tongue while he slurps and mouths at it. Zitao grips Zhou Mi’s thighs harder, and hums and sucks around the smooth, warm skin in his mouth, concentrating on swirling his tongue around as much as he can before it’s immobilized by the growing flesh pressing on his palate and down his throat.

‘I want to do a bump’, Zitao suddenly declares, pulling off the cock in his mouth to press his cheek next to it and look up sweetly. Zhou Mi looks a little confused because Zitao’s words and actions are saying two different things until he realizes they’re not. His dick is harder and bigger now, and Zitao stuffs it all in his mouth to pull all the way back slowly a couple times, mostly for the visual. Zitao breaks eye contact long enough to reach behind himself and grab the baggie off the counter before cutely nuzzling Zhou Mi’s cock. Zhou Mi breathes out a fond laugh as he tangles his fingers back into Zitao’s hair and gently tugs.

‘So naughty. Don’t tease your ge, Taozi.’

‘I’ve always wanted to do this.’ It’s not actually true but it _feels_ true. It’s definitely been true for the last two minutes at least. Zitao looks up mischievously before giving the cock one more long, hard suck and eyes it for a second to find the best spot. He’s never actually seen Zhou Mi’s dick before tonight, and it’s nice--uncut, average size, rosy and shiny wet. It’s a pretty dick, as far as these things go, and Zitao congratulates himself on his usual flawless taste. 

Zitao steadies the head and works carefully as he nudges out a thumbnail of coke onto the middle of the shaft as it sits in front of his nose. He adjusts himself on his knees, plugs a nostril, presses his face to the side of Zhou Mi’s dick and sniffs. The coke is gone and Zitao follows it up with a showy lick to get the residue off. 

‘Did it feel like anything ge?’ Zitao asks as he looks up from where he’s fondling Zhou Mi’s balls through the fabric with one hand.

‘Nah not really, that spot’s a little numb I guess but that’s nothing compared to how hot you look and how amazing your mouth feels Taozi.’ Zhou Mi smiles and guides Zitao’s mouth back onto his cock, pushing all the way in with a moan and Zitao feels the stretch in his throat but lets it happen. 

Zitao pulls back to run his tongue around the head and wrap a hand around the base, leaving one hand to grip at Zhou Mi’s leg. Zitao’s acutely aware of his audience and his head & chest are thrumming now, all driving him to blow Zhou Mi fast and messy and brazen. He twists his fist up and down the shaft quickly in time with sucking pulls of his lips, letting out small moans as he does. Zitao concentrates on the feeling of the slick dick stretching his mouth and the eyes at his back, determined to make this hot and good. Zhou Mi grips Zitao’s hair tighter, and Zitao looks up to see Zhou Mi let his head fall back into the wall. 

‘Fuck, Tao, you’re so good. You feel so good, more-,’ Zhou Mi breathes as his hips twitch forward.

Zitao whines in encouragement and moves to grip Zhou Mi’s hips which start to roll, picking up speed and depth, and Zitao squeezes his eyes shut to float on his racing heartbeat and deliberate breaths. Zhou Mi’s controlling the pace now, chasing his orgasm, and Zitao wants it. He’s greedy for this, to be used up and acknowledged for it, riding the high and feeling it torch his inhibitions from the inside out. He’s ready.

‘Shit shit shit shit-’

Zitao is snapped out of his reverie by Zhou Mi yanking his cock out of Zitao’s mouth, so Zitao tilts his face up, eyes closed and mouth wide open because He Knows. Zhou Mi jerks himself off with a tight fist a couple times before he’s streaking Zitao’s tongue and lips and chin with his come, exhaling gratefully as he does. Zitao steadies himself with his grip on Zhou Mi’s thighs, and lets out a moan when he feels the warm wetness stop landing. He opens his eyes and darts forward to give the cockhead a kitten lick before Zhou Mi can tuck himself back in.

‘Fuck, Taozi, that was so good. You were so amazing for ge,’ Zhou Mi praises, cupping a clean part of Zitao’s jaw. He reaches over Zitao to grab the damp hand towel off the counter but suddenly Sehun is there, pulling Zitao to his feet and using his tiny pink tongue to lick the come off Zitao’s face. Zitao clutches at Sehun’s shirt and lets himself be pressed back into the counter while Sehun cleans him up with his mouth.

‘Tao,’ Sehun says, pulling back to look Zitao in the eyes. Sehun is halfway to breathless and he has an uncertain look on his face, but he doesn’t pull away completely and Zitao can feel the line of Sehun’s dick against his thigh. 

Zitao doesn’t know how to answer so he does the only thing that makes sense to him right now and chases Sehun’s mouth, pressing their lips together in a wet kiss. Sehun whines and his lips part, so Zitao slips his tongue into Sehun’s mouth, just enough to deepen the kiss and taste Zhou Mi’s come on Sehun’s tongue. Zitao pulls back a little and they simultaneously reach for each other’s hands. Sehun smiles shyly as he wipes Zitao’s face with the towel, and Zitao kisses his cheek. 

‘Thanks Hun, you’re the best. Let’s go home.’’

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of run up for a blow job, but sometimes life is like that. I yell in my tags on tumblr [here](https://airboatnecromancer.tumblr.com/).  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
